deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DENSTIFY1/I'm dropping these, you better catch them!
Some fights I had pages for and planed to do but dropped and I'm keeping out of my other match sale because. Sonic vs Spyro ']] Speedy and hot headed animal protagonists! Why I dropped it: Sonic vs Flash was up for adoption so I jumped at it. Who I thought would win: Sonic via Super Sonic. Adopted by: Pokémon Trainer Lion Wesker vs Kahn ' ]] I actually didn't know the connections when I first picked it up, but apparently it's about egos and magic vs science. Why I dropped it: Shao Kahn vs Kratos was available and my lack of interest researching horror franchises. Who I thought would win: Shao Kahn via all-around superior stats except maybe speed. Dr Mario vs Valentine ']] Ass kicking doctors! Why I dropped it: Numerous reasons; For one it would be hard to figure out what to use in it, Valentine is from Skullgirls and likely has little feats, I'd either have to use normal Mario with his Dr Mario moveset, which makes it a horrific and not fun stomp, or only use his appearances as Dr Mario, witch was also featless, and the fact that I later adopted Mario vs Superman. Who I thought would win: Mario stomps if all the Mario appearances are used, not sure if only Dr Mario. Fox vs Luke ']] Galaxy saving heroes! Why I dropped it: Lost interest/Too many Star Fox characters in season 4 (This was back when I still has Wolf vs Kano). Who I thought would win: Luke in a landslide via force and Lightsaber. Adopted by: ThunderbladeX Donkey Kong vs Gorilla Grodd ']] Gorilla battle! Brute strength vs genius intellect! Why I dropped it: Lost interest/Better DK idea. Who I thought would win: Grodd via intelligence, telekinesis, taking on tougher foes, and a sheer speed advantage. Adopted by: Shakaboy Meat vs Super Meat Boy ']] GOOD FUCKING LORD HE HAS NO SKIN! Why I dropped it: Lost interest/no way to make a fight out of it/pretty sure Meat is completely featless. Who I thought would win: Stalemate, Meat Boy can't fight, and dies instantly, but comes back right after (yes it's canon) and he can't put Meat down. So fuck it. Doomsday vs Yveltal ']] Embodiments of destruction in their respective universes. Why I dropped it: Super stomp/hard to make a fun fight out of it/Thor vs Doomsday is much fairer and has more potential. Who I thought would win: Doomsday very, VERY easily, Yveltal can't hurt him at all and Doomsday blitzes before he can try anything. Bomb Man vs Demoman ']] Pretty self explanatory Why I dropped it: Boring matchup/thought of a better fight for Demo Who I thought would win: I was leaning towards Demo when I started out, but I heard claims of mountain level Bomb Man, and I didn't really know a whole buch about Bomb Man anyway so I dunno. Erron Black vs Chief Thunder ']] Cowboys vs Indians. Fighting game style! Why I dropped it: Lost interest. Who I thought would win: Honestly I have no idea, something tells me Thunder would win but I'm really not sure. Adopted by: DeathBattleDude Pyron vs Dormammu ']] Gods of fire and death! Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Dormammu. Granted I know jack about Pyron. Category:Blog posts Category:DENSTIFY1